The present invention relates to a device for testing the correct functioning of a slip-controlled brake system, which can be connected to the electric signal and control lines of the brake system by means of a multiconductor plug rather than a central electronic controller pertaining to the system, which logically combines and processes the electric measuring signals, such as wheel rotation signals, and which generates electric braking pressure control and monitoring signals. The device comprises a control panel or manual control unit connected with the multiconductor plug by way of a conductor bundle.
A device of this type is described in DE-OS 28 41 211. When this known tester is used, the disconnecting of a multiconductor plug causes the connections between the central electronic controller and the signal or control lines leading to the sensors and braking pressure control valves to be interrupted. In this case the tester is not connected to the controller or is connected into the electric circuits between the controller and the other parts of the brake system.
The known tester connected to the brake system instead of the controller contains signal generators and manually actuatable switches serving to energize the braking pressure control valves (for testing the correct functioning) which requires supply of relatively high currents of several amperes with sufficiently quick response and defined pulse frequency. The disadvantage is that at least the contacts and semiconductor switches in the tester needed for testing the valve functions must be designed as circuit breakers and that the wires in the connecting cable must have a relatively large cross-section. This in turn impairs the ease of operation of the tester and requires comparatively high manufacturing costs.
The object of the present invention, therefore, is to overcome the disadvantages described and to develop a device which can be manufactured at a favorable cost and which is particularly easy to operate.